deep_sheepfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Grabert
Daniel Christopher Grabert (born September 19, 1998), better known by YouTube fans as AlienTurd117, XAlien7, Zexus, and Danny G, is is a video gamer and former member of Deep Sheep, a group of teenage to adult video gamers based out of Pasadena, California. In May 2016, Grabert announced that he would be leaving Deep Sheep, and in honor of him, Deep Sheep made a podcast video with Daniel, showcasing the best times they had with him. Biography Daniel was born in Waterford Works, New Jersey in 1998. Career Deep Sheep Much like Alaxx with Robby, Daniel had a hatred for Spencer Maples throughout all of Deep Sheep: Season 1 for multiple reasons. * The first is that Spencer apparently stole his color: lime green, and even had his own lime green sheep, probably just to add salt to the wound. Out of jealousy, Daniel found the secret boat dock where Kevin lived, broke into the dock, found Kevin, and murdered him by bombarding him with splash potions of harming, before leaving a note for Spencer. * By Episode 12, the hatred and tensions between the two came to head when Daniel blew up Spencer's blimp, Kevin's secret hideout, and Spencer's giant magic mushroom, and in retaliation, Spencer detonated Daniel's helicopter as well as Club Alien, which greatly infuriated Daniel. In real life, they do not hate each other, they just make fun of each other, and are really good friends. Daniel left Deep Sheep in May 2016. In January 2019, Daniel made a return for the Deep Sheep Season 2 Finale, and possibly the series finale. Military Service Daniel enlisted in the U.S. Army Reserves on November 7, 2017. By March 2018, he went into basic training at Fort Jackson, South Carolina. The training lasted 2 1/2 months long. He was expecting to go into AIT (Advanced Individual Training), where the Army trains you for the job that you signed up for. For Daniel, it would have been an extra 2 1/2 months, expecting to head home around the end of August. The day before graduation, he was told that he wasn't going into AIT, because most of the people did not qualify for the MOS (Military Occupational Speciality), meaning that they weren't qualified for training. Daniel was sent home on June 7, 2018. Personal Life Daniel currently serves in the U.S. Army Reserved. Trivia * In Deep Sheep, Daniel's Minecraft skin is The Alien (Elvis) from Perfect Dark. * In Deep Sheep, he represents the Mushroom Island biome. * In Deep Sheep, his object is a slimeball. * In Deep Sheep, his block is a TNT block. * In Deep Sheep, Daniel made a Sikorsky Black Hawk UH-60 Helicopter that housed Gordon the Pilot. The helicopter was used to protect a giant slimeball replication named Mr. Slimeball. ** The helicopter was destroyed in Skin Town Rumble when Laburnum climbed up into the helicopter, eliminated Gordon of his mushrooms and position, evacuated Gordon, filled the helicopter with TNT, and detonated it. * In Deep Sheep, Daniel's pets include Mark the Mooshroom, Gordon the Mooshroom, and AlienFudgePantz. * One of Daniel's favorite foods is pepperoni pizza. * Daniel's favorite color is lime green. * Daniel works in online media in the greater Philadelphia area. ** He currently works in the U.S. Army Reserves. * One of Daniel's friends at the time he started one of his first channels was Wadliacha. * Daniel was on an Early Morning with the Wheat Cult but it was scrapped. Links Daniel's current channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/xAlien7 Daniel's original channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/AlienTurd117?blend=1&ob=0 Daniel's second original channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCANDhAda08K21J1WsKKse3Q Daniel's third original channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_YyJSA--45mK1BsUR6vPlA Category:Deep Sheep Members Category:YouTubers